SM64PG: Oh Trap!
"Oh Trap!" ist die zweite Episode des Machinimas Super Mario 64: Past Generations und erschien am 07.Juli.2014. Handlung Wario und Waluigi erreichen die Basis von CrazyDJ und Damian, in der Hoffnung dort eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Vava zu orten, um dann die Prinzessin finden zu können und eine Belohnung für ihre Rettung zu ergattern. Das ganze ist allerdings nicht so leicht wie gedacht, nicht nur das die Basis mit lauter Fallen gespickt ist, nein auch TitanKämpfer wartet darin und besiegt die beiden letztendlich. Im späteren Tagesverlauf begibt sich die Truppe dorthin und um ebenfalls Vava zu orten. Angekommen, meldet dieser sich allerdings schon selbst aus den Minen und gibt an, dass die Prinzessin sich dort befinden würde. Wie sich später allerdings herausstellt, war es nicht die echte Peach, sondern ein Hologramm und damit geraten die Helden in eine Falle. Zur ungefähr selben Zeit, irgendwo in einer Wüste, sucht GeisterTempelFreak den Assassinen Jango auf und bittet diesen, ihm und seinen Freunden im Kampf gegen Vava zu helfen. Es dauert zwar ein kurzes Stück, aber letzendlich schafft er es, ihn dazu zu bringen zu helfen. Die Truppe hat sich in den Minen verteilt und TitanKämpfer ist in Gedanken versunken, da er sich sicher sei, Vava bereits einmal zerstört zu haben. Seine Gedankengänge werden allerdings schnell unterbrochen, als er auf selbigen stößt. Nach einen kurzen Kampf stoßen allerdings auch CrazyDJ, Damian und Vipe hinzu, welche allerdings haushoch unterliegen. Nach einer Weile taucht auch Jango auf und versucht sein bestes, scheitert aber ebenso, während Vava einen Death Ball auflädt. Schnell holt Jango seine Flöte hervor um die Truppe zu retten. Charaktere Die Charaktere sind aufgelistet nach ihrem Auftritt *Wario *Waluigi *TitanKämpfer *Mario *Luigi *CrazyDJ *Ragnar *Damian *Vipe *Vava *Prinzessin Peach *Jango *GeisterTempelFreak Kämpfe *TitanKämpfer vs. Waluigi und Wario *TitanKämpfer vs. Vava *CrazyDJ, Damian und Vipe vs. Vava *Jango vs. Vava Musikstücke *'Recap:' Megaman X6 - Mission Report *'Opening:' ItakaTakashi - Accidental Trauma *'Title Card:' Bruce Faulconer - Opening *''Angel Beats - Enemy Country'' *''Angel Beats - Let's Operation'' *''Super Mario Land 2 - Mario Down'' *''Portal 2: sp_a2_turret_intro_b1'' *''Portal 2: sp_a4_finale1_b2p2'' *''Sonic CD (US): Palmtree Panic (Present)'' *''X-Com: Enemy Unknown (2012) - HQ Phase 1'' *''Portal 2: sp_a4_finale3_b4p2'' *''cycerin - Vain Star'' *''RPG Maker 3 - Desert'' *''Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Big Top Bop'' *''X-Com: Enemy Unknown (2012) - HQ Phase 3'' *''Nemesis Theory - Rising Sun'' *''Portal 2: sp_a4_finale3_b4'' Anspielungen und Referenzen *Angel Beats: Der lange Gang zum Hauptraum, mit all den Fallen ist eine Anspielung an die Gilde aus Angel Beats! *Angel Beats: TK benutzt die Catchphrase des gleichnamigen Charakters der Serie. ("Get Chance and Luck") *Angel Beats: TK benutzt auch Yuris Catchphrase "Operation Start", bevor es in die Minen geht. *Zero Wing: TK nutzt den Schlachtruf "FOR GREAT JUSTICE", welcher ein Zitat aus dem Intro ist. *Audio Memes: Als Damian weggeschlagen wird, ertönt der Wilhelm Schrei, ein Soundfile welcher bereits seit Jahrzehnten immer wieder mal in Filmen und Spielen auftaucht. *Angel Beats: TK benutzt nachdem DJ besiegt wurde Shiinas Catchphrase "How foolish". *Dragon Ball: Vava benutzt eine Technik, ähnlich Freezers Death Ball, nur das er im Gegensatz zu Freezer keinen Planeten, sondern nur die Mine oder eher den ganzen Berg zerstört *The Lone Gunmen: Als Vava seine Attacke auflädt, sagt TK "Kiss your asses goodbye", ein Satz welcher von Byers Vater in der ersten Episode "Pilot" erwähnt wird, als das Flugzeug per Fernsteuerung auf das World Trace Center gesteuert wird Trivia *Episode 2, war die erste Episode, welche in einem 16:9 HD-Format hochgeladen wurde, da die letzte noch in 480p und 4:3 erschien. *Der Episoden Titel ist eine offensichtliche Anspielung auf den Ausspruch "Oh Crap!" *Episode 2 ist die erste Episode mit einem Eyecatch in der Mitte der Folge *Die Basis wurde mit dem Hammer Editor für Counter Strike: Global Offensive erstellt und dann per Greenscreen eingefügt *Dialoge lassen vermuten, dass Waluigi von allen Fallen der Basis erwischt wurde, was bedeuten würde, dass er nicht nur überlebt hat von einen Thwomp zerstampft zu werden, sondern auch noch von Bulletbills gesprengt, von Lasern zerschnitten und von Kreissägen zersägt worden ist. *TKs Dialog weist auf, dass er in der Vergangenheit mit einem anderen Squad gearbeitet hätte. Das ganze war ursprünglich als ein kleiner Specialfilm geplant. Kategorie:Episode